


Nudist

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Intimate stories [20]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Bathroom, Human AU, Nudist, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch





	Nudist

Marianne was propped up in bed reading. The only sounds in the bedroom were the sound of the water from the shower as Bog washed off the day's grime. She had just reached over to pick up her glass of water when suddenly a naked, slightly damp Bog, his hair slicked back from the shower, walked through the bedroom. She stopped in mid-reach watching him as he walked through the bedroom and out the bedroom door. 

She hadn't moved when he came back into the bedroom carrying the basket of laundry from the dryer, still naked. He pulled out a few things after he set the basket down, then without a word walked back into the bathroom. Marianne pursed her lips, wondering when Bog had become a nudist. Next she heard the sound of the electric razor going. That was when she stood up, moving over to the bathroom door, leaning in to look into the room. Standing there naked, leaning toward the mirror was Bog, shaving. He ran his long fingers along his jaw as he ran the razor over his cheek in a slow circle. She narrowed her eyes watching, though she couldn't help but admire his lean form and look him up and down. 

She smirked. Damn man was so attractive and he didn't even realize it!! Her eyes lingered on his groin, and then wandered over his hips, his arms, and oh, that wonderful, sensitive neck of his. She unconsciously licked her lips. 

“Bog, what are you doing?” She leaned against the door-frame, watching him. 

He glanced over at her with a quizzical expression, like he didn't understand the question. 

“Ah, shaving?” 

Her eyes traveled slowly from his face, down his chest to his groin again where he was exposed in all his glory. A slow smoldering smirk spread across her face as she licked her lips like a hungry panther. Bog's body responded to that look in her eyes before his mind had fully connected her look with thought. 

“Uh?” Bog looked adorably confused as she came over, taking his razor from him before she walked around behind him wrapping her arms around his waist. “Marianne?” 

She nipped at his back, her hands spread wide as she moved her hands along his flat stomach, over his muscled chest. He closed his eyes, leaning back into her, as her hands explored over him. She glided her fingers down to his groin, one hand stroked over him, easily making him harder as her other hand stroked his thigh. “You should not walk around naked, Bog.” 

He smirked a little, but then jerked as she ran her hand along his quickly hardening erection. She kissed his spine stroking him a few more times before she moaned, “I want you, Bog.” 

He groaned as she continued to stoke him. Bog dropped his head back as Marianne smiled against his back, licking down his spine the way she knew he liked it. She squeezed him once, running the palm of her hand over the smooth tip of his penis, enjoying the silky smoothness of his skin. Her attentions made him buck, his hands gripping the sink counter. 

Bog turn, pulling her around so that she was facing the mirror. He yanked her pajama pants and panties down to her ankles in one smooth move. He lifted her up by her waist, just enough to kick her pants out of the way. She moaned in anticipation. Bog did not disappoint her as he then he bent her over the bathroom counter, sliding into her in one smooth motion. Her back arched in a graceful, sensual curve as Bog gripped her hips and started to move in and out of her wetness, setting up a pounding rhythm making her groan with pleasure. 

Her eyes opened to look in the mirror. Her eyes traveled up to see him watching her as he thrust in, burying himself deep then pulling out almost completely then pounding back into her. His knees were slightly bent which gave his thrusting an angle that was heavenly as she moaned and gasped clawing at the counter. 

Their eyes met in the mirror, blue piercing brown, both of them smiling at each other. He rotated his hips, hitting her just right which caused Marianne to cry out. “Oh yes, Bog!!” He kept moving, her hands making fists as he drew out her orgasm, thrusting and hitting all the right spots until he had her screaming. But he just couldn't hold back, watching her face in the mirror watching the way her body jiggled, moved forward as he thrust hard into her burying himself so deeply in her warm wetness that his knees were becoming weak, his body feeling like he was going to pass out when he came. He finally had to let go, his orgasm came out as a long drawn out, incoherent moan of intense pleasure. 

They both stayed like that for a while, catching their breath. Bog pulled away from her, both of them groaning at the separation. Marianne stumbled around a bit, trying to find where Bog had kicked her clothes and muttered, “Going to have to bathe again.” 

Bog chuckled. “You're fault.” 

Marianne gave him a sour look. “Hey now, I wasn't the one doing chores naked!!” 

He laughed grabbing her around the waist and lifting her off her feet with just one arm around her as he turned the shower back on and simply got back in with her. Marianne squealed about still having her pajama top on, but he simply took it off, throwing it onto the floor and closing the curtain, the two of them giggling.


End file.
